Love for a Night
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Eight/Grace sequel to 'Love for a Day'. 'Oh, how fascinated he was with the human body. And momentarily especially with hers.' M-rated for a very good reason!


**AN: **An adult sequel to 'Love for a Day'. It might be useful to read that first, but not necessary. It is really hard to find a good adult fic about Doctor Who, and definitely Eight/Grace. Most of it is total smut. Which is nice, sometimes, but not all the time. So I wrote this, hopefully not _too_ smutty. Tell me if it is!

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters!

* * *

It was already late in the evening when the Doctor and Grace arrived at Grace's house. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door with a big swing. The smile on his face was bigger then ever. He was utterly enjoying the moment. He could be loved, fall in love, without all the nasty consequences. Just for one day, he and Grace decided, they would love each other. No other attachments, no longer relationship. Just the two of them, a day in their lives. Such an insignificant day for most, such a wonderful day for the lonely Timelord.

He put his hand in hers, feeling her cool, long, elegant fingers intertwine with his. It felt as if his right heart swelled up to abnormal proportions. It felt wonderful. Because this was the first time he was allowed to feel wonderful about it.

"Ehm Doctor," Grace said once inside her house.

"Yes?"

"Why have you been grinning like an idiot since we arrived?"

"Have I?"

"Yes, like a pompous, frog-coated idiot."

"Oh. Well, I don't know exactly. But isn't that just wonderful?"

"I guess.." Grace said, clearly unimpressed. She started to take of her coat, which was pretty hard because she was wearing two other coats underneath it. With the second, and third the Doctor was lending her a hand.

"You took the 'dress up warm' pretty seriously, didn't you?"

"Well, I hate the cold. I'd rather be very hot, then very cold," Grace said, hanging up a coat.

The Doctor apparently got something stuck in his throat because he started to cough quite loudly.

"You do?" he asked breathlessly. If Grace had looked very carefully she could see a blush in the Doctor's neck, creeping up to his ears. It had been very long since he'd been with a woman romantically, and very long indeed with such a beautiful one. Oh, how fascinated he was with the human body. And momentarily especially with hers.

"You can take of your coat too, if you like," Grace said, and walked to the kitchen. "Would you care for some whine?"

The Doctor, being ripped out of his wonderful thoughts of Grace's human body with this remark, said: "Eh, y..yes, Please."

After taking of his own coat, he seated himself on the couch. Grace came back with two glasses and a bottle of whine.

"Ah, whine," the Doctor said. "Fascinating story! I went to twelfth century Italy one day, with this girl.. I forgot her name. Anyway…"

And the Doctor started to tell his story, and Grace listened lazily, happy she didn't have to talk, and just stare at his beautiful face. Without his coat on, he was just wearing a blouse and a vest, which looked extremely sexy on him.

Oh, she had noticed before, his gorgeous lean body, his strong shoulders and arms, his graceful long fingers. And she had imagined, just for seconds, how it would be. His warm hands wondering across her body, searching, exploring, tracing.

She immediately snapped out of the thought. That would be just plain weird. Having sex.. _making love_.. to an alien!

Without noticing the bottle of whine had run dry. Both feeling a little tipsy and very comfortable. Grace had moved her body towards the Doctor's while he was talking. Leaning against him she could feel his heat. It went right through her thin shirt, onto her skin.

The Doctor couldn't help noticing Grace's breast pressing against his arm. His thoughts went somewhere else then his story immediately, and it was hard to pull them back.

"Why did you stop talking?" Grace asked, looking up at his face. The Doctor's blush, which had come back now, broadened to his face.

Grace giggled softly: "Are you blushing, my Doctor? Is that a blush I see?"

"That is not remotely funny, Grace!" the Doctor said in a stern voice. Grace nearly bought his act. Then she laughed. He laughed at her and tickled her softly.

"Stop it," she said laughing, not actually meaning it. The Doctor went on with the teasing tickle. Both lover's felt their bodies pressed against each other, and suddenly Grace was very much aware of the thin layer of clothing there was in between them. It wasn't wanted at all. She wanted to feel his hot skin on hers. She didn't know the Doctor had noticed the exact same thing, and he was planning to do something about it. _Very soon._

Looking back, both couldn't tell when the playful tickling ended and the passion started. The Doctor had suddenly put his lips on hers, in the beginning soft, maybe even hesitant, but this soon turned into passionately, hard.

She bit his lip, his tongue roamed her mouth. She tasted sweet, like a good whine, he noticed. His hand was up to her face, cupping her soft cheek, going down to caress her neck, her ear, her hair. God, her hair smelled nice. He felt her elegant hands on his back, pushing him down, undoing his blouse from his pants. She touched his bare skin now, searching a way up to his spine and down again. _OH, down_. How badly did he wanted her to go down. A moan build up in his chest. It was low, almost a growl, like an animal ready for attack.

Suddenly Grace pushed him up, breaking the kiss. She climbed up from underneath him, pushing him into her previous position. She never broke their gaze, his pupils as black as the night sky. His heavy breathing was interrupted when she kissed him again, now on top of him. She used her thighs to push him down onto the couch. She felt his erection through the fabric of their pants. His hands now on her back, making their way to the front, trying to undo her t-shirt. She moaned. His warm hands felt so very very good. She bit his lip hard, in a reflex he pulled back, but she already healed the little pain with her soft tongue running on his bitten lip. She never wanted a man this badly, she wanted to feel his body. Feel him inside her, moan for him, please him. Oh it felt so wonderful she nearly forgot he was an alien. An _alien_! She stopped, looking at him, his shirt half way unbuttoned, breathing heavily, looking at her astonished.

"Wha.. what is it?" he said.

"Should we do this?" Grace asked him. "Doctor? Is this right?"

He sat up, her still on his lap. His hair was all ruffled and he looked quite adorable, and unquestionably sexy.

"Grace," he whispered. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know if this a good idea. Probably not. " He lowered his head. "Maybe we shouldn't. I was never meant to love anyway."

Grace put her hand underneath his chin and lifted it. She looked him in the eye, now looking sad. She sighed and made her decision.

"Oh God, Doctor you have no idea how sexy you can be. I really want this. Even if you're alien. I.. I need to feel you. I need to have you, Doctor," she whispered back. "Just this once."

He kissed her softly, a little spark of passion still in the kiss.

"We made a deal, let's stick to it. I don't care if it's not a good idea. Never was one for the good idea's anyway," the Doctor said, now lightening up. "And alien might be good for a change." He winked, she smiled seductively. She leaned over to kiss him on his upper lip. She could feel his breath being taken away, past her chin, on her neck. The kiss was nothing like the previous ones, not hard, wanting, heaving. It was sweet, soft, it made her shiver. Her whole body felt something undefining, a feeling she couldn't quite place. But it felt nice, and she wanted more of it.

In the meantime the kiss had deepened, and the Doctor had pushed her back into the couch, tracing her lip with his warm tongue. She couldn't help but moan. His weight on her felt comforting, not at all suffocating. His hands had found a way underneath her shirt. Grace immediately wanted to pull her shirt off, wanting to feel more of is warm, softly tickling hands. So she sat up, pulling her shirt over her head. She heard the Doctor moan softly at the sight of her naked skin. He wanted to touch her even more, kiss her everywhere, let her know how terribly beautiful she was to him. He kissed her on her cheek, pecking down to her neck, and now even further down.

"May I?" He murmured to her skin, referring to her bra. She nodded and softly said: "Please.."

And so he did, with one smooth movement, revealing her round, firm breasts. He kissed them everywhere, now more passionate then just pecks. Grace leaned backwards, moaning softly, saying his name. He kissed down, now to her bellybutton, sweetly licking her skin. His hands wondered over her legs, up to her zipper, trying to undo her jeans. Grace gasped at the thought of his hands going further, touching her down there…

"Doctor," she suddenly said, louder then she meant to say it. He looked up, again questioning. She smiled. "The bedroom. Let's take it to the bedroom shall we?"

He smiled widely. "Let's," was the only thing he said, getting up, scooping her into his arms. He apparently was stronger then he looked, because he lifted her without any apparent effort. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his hearts. They beated loudly and with even more speed then usual.

He just looked down at her body. She was now only wearing jeans, probably some underwear, and she looked even more stunning then with her clothes on. He could hardly believe it, and started to wonder if he still had it in him. To love such a beautiful woman, it seemed lifetimes ago (It _was_ lifetimes ago). She just made him want to adore her, feel her, please her. And he would, despite him being from a completely different planet, living one hundred times longer then her, he just didn't care anymore.

He laid her unto the bed. The light from the streetlights shone precisely through the curtains on her body. It enhanced her curves even more and the Doctor moaned, and just looked at her for a moment. She waited, wanting him to love her deeply, as deeply as he was capable of. He put his body next to hers, still looking, exploring with his beautiful blue eyes, and she looked at him. His hands gently caressed her now, going further down. Grace closed her eyes, felt the Doctor kiss her face, undoing her zipper finally. He pulled her pants down, leaving her with just her underwear. The Doctor felt his hearts beat so hard he nearly thought they would stop altogether if they went on like this. He kissed her, feeling her soft skin underneath his lips, glowing where he touched her. He kissed her thighs, now seated between her op legs. He kissed up, towards her vagina, caressing her where he wanted. Grace gasped when he finally arrived at the spot she wanted. He smiled, utterly pleased by her reaction. Her underwear went off too now. And he kissed her, tasting her, licking and teasing. She moaned his name numerous times, telling him to go on, which pleased him even more._ I still got it_, he thought gleefully.

He had undone his blouse in the process, now hanging loosely on his back. He loved this part, making her want him more. She arched her back in passion, making it easier for him to kiss, and tease on the right spot. Suddenly he stopped, not wanting her to come just yet, went up with his kisses, towards her beautiful breast, kissing her hard nipples quite roughly.

Suddenly Grace noticed how unfair this was. Him still wearing most of his clothes, while she lay there, giving herself completely, terribly vulnerable. She pushed him up with a force he definitely didn't expect from a woman her size. She pushed him on the bed, looking at him with determination.

"Wha..?" was the only thing he could bring out, because immensely fast he found himself without blouse on anymore and a naked woman now on top of him, holding him down.

"Now," she said, and bit him in his chest softly. "It's my turn."

She smiled seductively biting her lower lip. The sight of her made the Doctor moan, she was so terribly sexy when she did that. And so he obeyed, laying there, feeling her touch all over, kissing and nibbling. She had no idea what she did to him.

Finally she took his pants off. His erection had been pressed against the fabric for a long time now, and he was quite glad that it was free of the friction that it had caused. He sighed relieved. She smiled at him, seeing his relief. She kissed his thighs, his belly, careful not to touch his penis in any way. She knew it would drive him mad with passion, and would make him want her even more. He moaned, saying her name softly, quietly urging her to go down. But she didn't.

Eventually he took off his own underwear, and she was a little surprised because of what she saw. She had half expected something more alien, maybe something green, or two of them? But it looked completely human, and he smiled at her reaction. She moaned softly seeing it, knowing she couldn't resist touching, licking now. She had always loved the shape, the touch of a beautiful penis, and his.. his was perfect in every way.

First she caressed softly, but his hands urged something more rough. His moans began to become louder, making her want him more. So her hands went faster, longer, playing with him. And then suddenly the Doctor felt something he had never felt before. She put her warm mouth around the pink colored tip and licked. He gasped in amazement, sitting up half, looking at what she was doing. His eyes went big when she took his penis into her warm, wet mouth, as far as she could. She loved his reaction, going on, licking and sucking. This stopped when the Doctor pulled her head up, kissing her wildly. His iris' were completely black with lust. Grace gasped against his passionate lips.

"I need you, _now,_" he said urgently, picking her up with a strong movement, and laying on top of her. The tip was right in front of her opening. He could feel the warmth, the wetness. Although the wild expression in his eyes, he went inside remarkably slowly, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He apparently didn't do that at all because she threw her head back, thrusting her breasts against his body, moaning loudly. The Doctor closed his eyes, wanting to remember every inch of her. He said her name softly in her ear, moaning, telling her how much he wanted her. So badly. So terribly badly.

The thrusting of his hips was at first slowly, feeling each other, loving each other. After a while Grace thought that the loving was enough, so she put her hands on his hips, helping him to thrust harder, further, faster.

"Doctor, let me be on top," she finally said panting. "I need to feel you inside me completely, please." She begged with her eyes, and with a strong movement she was on top of him. She sat up, the movement making the Doctor scream out her name. He could see her now, fully, her body even more beautiful by the glow the erotic scene had given her.

She felt the Doctor in her completely, and moaned, moving slowly, not wanting to miss a minute of the lovely feeling of him touching her. She closed her eyes and arched her back in passion. And the Doctor watched her, making love to him, her amazing body towering above him. His hands wandered, helping her move with her hips, cupping her breasts. He felt the pressure building up inside him, wanting to set free. If she went on like this it would make him come.. _very fast._ Right at that moment Grace moaned loudly, collapsing up on his chest, telling him to go faster. And so he did.

"Oh God. Oh Doctor," she said softly into his ear. "I need you.. I need you to go.. ooh." She moaned loudly, closing her eyes, looking absolutely peaceful. She had come.

And the Doctor was very close to coming too. She smiled at him and bit her lip. She sat up again, knowing that was pleasing him the very most, and moved. First slowly, then faster, and faster. The Doctor, afraid to close his eyes, looked at her as if under a spell, and then it happened. He gasped, sitting up, grabbing Grace's back in the process so she wouldn't fall. He thrusted a few times, making the orgasm longer. Grace moaned, smiled and kissed him on his forehead. He fell down on the sheets, bringing Grace with him.

And there they laid, exhausted, completely satisfied. When both their breathing became normal, Grace got of off the Doctor, pulled the sheets over both of them, and snuggled besides him.

"Oh," was the first thing the Doctor said. "I forgot how good it felt."

Grace just smiled. He turned around and faced her now.

"You, Grace Holloway, are good. Really good. Did you know that?"

The only thing the did was kiss him softly. He moaned.

"Even now you make me want you," he said. "And what was the thing with the mouth?"

"You never did that?" Grace asked astonished. "Don't they do that on Gallifrey?"

"No, but they most definitely should!" he said breathlessly, thinking back on the experience. Grace laughed.

"Well, that explains your reaction. I mean, you pleased me with your mouth, how come I can't please you with mine?"

The Doctor shrugged and fell down into the cushions. Grace put her head on his chest and said softly; "I love you, Doctor."

She didn't even know if he heard, but she didn't mind. Because she was telling the truth. And she knew that if she would fall asleep he would leave. So she tried to stay awake, listening to the sounds of the streets, to the Doctor's soft humming. And sometimes she would feel his fingers lingering on her body, a kiss being pressed on her head. He was waiting for her to fall asleep. And eventually she did.

When she awoke the sun was already up very high in the sky. She looked on her clock and saw that it was half past one already. Next to her, the bed was empty. The Doctor had already left. When she got up she found a single red rose on her night table. She smelled it and smiled, while a tear found a way down her face.

She hadn't dreamt it all.

He had left.

She had fallen in love.

* * *

**AN: **Don't hesitate to give your opinion!  
Before I was writing this fic I was thinking to give the Doctor some more alien things; like erotic spots on his spine and earlobes or something. But they didn't make it. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
